Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine that performs switching of operation modes between stoichiometric burn operation that uses a stoichiometric air-fuel ratio and lean burn operation that uses a lean air-fuel ratio that is greater than the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio.
Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-209903, a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine is disclosed that performs switching of operation modes between stoichiometric burn operation and lean burn operation. According to this control apparatus, during a period in which a difference between an actual intake air amount and an intake air amount requested in the stoichiometric burn operation is equal to or greater than a predetermined threshold value at a time of the switching from the lean burn operation to the stoichiometric burn operation, fuel of an amount that is in accordance with the actual intake air amount is injected so that the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio is obtained, and retardation of the spark timing is also performed to suppress the occurrence of a torque level difference accompanying the switching of the operation modes.
Following is a list of patent documents which may be related to the present disclosure.
[Patent Document 1]
JP 2009-209903 A
[Patent Literature 2]
JP 2009-174432 A
[Patent Literature 3]
JP 2005-351145 A